


Let me help you

by Niize



Series: Tsukkiyama week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Joint cooking, M/M, Stupid cheesy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two cute dorks cooking together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkiyama week Day 2. Joint cooking on Tumblr.  
> Very short and all fluffy~  
> Enjoy !

As soon as Yamaguchi opened the door he was welcomed by a dark smocke and a strong smell like something was burning.

Oh god

He rushed into the kitchen, opening as many windows as he could. There, he found Tsukki above the stove, a pot in his hand, water boiling like crazy, his couldn’t see anything with his fogged glasses. Yamaguchi smiled, it was cute. But that’s not the issue there. The freckle boy turned off the stove and gently pushed the pot aside.

“I see you’re making pastas” he said softly. “Let me help you.”

Tsukki looked away, blushing.

“Do what you want.” he mumbled.

Yamaguchi took one of the numerous pan in the sink (so the smoke was because of this), washed it and placed the meat.

“Bolognese can be good right?” Yamaguchi said, looking at Tsukki who was hugging him from behind.

“Yes” his tall boyfriend answered, mumbling in the crook of his neck, still upset.

Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Don’t be so disappointed of yourself. Let me show you.” He placed Tsukki’s hands over his and guided him until the meat was perfectly cooked.

“Smells nice! Right Tsukki?” Yamaguchi turned around in his boyfriend’s arms a piece of fresh cooked meat between his fingers. “Now say ‘aaah’.”

Tsukki opened his mouth, welcoming the piece of meat and Yamaguchi’s fingers at the same time.

“It’s good.”

“See! Told you so! You cooked it great!” Yamaguchi said with a huge smile.

Tsukki chuckled and placed a kiss on his adorable-and-shiny boyfriend’s lips.


End file.
